Paradise Lost
by brittneyi
Summary: Lisa dies, so Dean and Ben move to Houston where they met Castiel and his daughter. Can Castiel teach Dean to let go, and can Ben teach Castiel's daughter how to love again? Destial Bromance, Ben/OC Potty Mouth
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever! But this isn't my first time writing… So experienced in some departments but a complete noob in others. I also do not ship any parings… (I just SUPPORT Destial) and I am not a part of the fandom, too much of headache, But enough about me.**

**It is a Destial paring but ****not**** sexual at all. It's really just a bromance, because I realized to many of ya'll don't know what that is.**

**Summary: Dean had a pretty perfect life. He was married to Lisa, the girl of his dreams, had a kick ass son, Ben, even if he wasn't his own, and was living the life he only dreamed he could have, until tragedy struck, Lisa dies and Ben and he are left to fend for themselves. Thinking that the only way to survive is to forget Dean packs up and he and Ben move to Houston, Texas. Ben misses his mom and knows Deans trying his best but he kinds of sucks at being a single parent and is a little bit of a drunk. How will Dean cope with Lisa's death, and how will Castiel Novak, Ben's PreAP English teacher and the father of Ben's crush help him get on with his life?**

**Songs: (You might want to listen to these while reading this) Make You Feel My Love - Adele, Landslide – ****Gwyneth Paltrow** **(not the original but the one that I like), Hurt – Johnny Cash, The Prayer – Kid Cudi, Heartbreak Warfare – John Mayer, Dreaming With a Broken Hear – John Mayer.**

**Like? No? Yes? A little bit? Well keep reading if you want and stop reading if you want, just don't be bitchy!**

"Ben!" Dean yelled," Ben get your ass down here!"

Ben came running down the stairs of his new house. It was newer than the one he lived in before with Dean and his mom. _Mom!_ Tears sprang to Ben's eyes he still couldn't think about her without crying a little. It had only been a month since her death, but he wanted to be like Dean. Big strong Dean, who didn't even cry at her funeral just sort of sat there all manly and taking it all in. Dean was Ben's hero and he wanted to be just like him only he never could keep himself form doing really dumb things like crying whenever he thought about his mom, a couple of the tears ran down his face.

When Ben got downstairs he saw Dean in his Mechanics uniform standing over a box, his head down staring at the box with china in it, his mom's china. Dean had asked him to put it in the attic until they could take it to the storage unit where the put most of her stuff; her clothes, her accessories, her perfumes, and other little girly junk. Dean had put all of it into a storage unit the moment they got to Texas. It wasn't like Ben minded, he wanted to forget to. It just would have been nice to have some of her stuff.

"What did I tell you?" Dean began, "I'm pretty sure I asked you to put all this stuff in the attic before I got home today," Dean was getting ready to chew into Ben. He wasn't really mad at the boy he just couldn't handle seeing _her_ stuff. When Dean looked up at Ben he saw tears in his eyes and his face streaked with tears he had tried to wipe away before getting down stairs. The sight of the young boy pushed away any traces of anger Dean felt.

"Just take it up there now," Dean said looking away from Ben. He couldn't handle looking at him at that moment, it made him feel to guilty. "Wash your hands and come down for dinner, I bought take out."

Ben nodded his head and grabbed the box and quickly brought it to the attic. He came back downstairs after washing his hands. Dean was sitting at the bar in the kitchen with a plate filled with Chinese and a beer. Ben cringed. Dean was a rude drunk. He tended to shout a little more at Ben when he was drunk.

He pulled up a stool next to Dean and dished out some Chinese to his plate. He was kind of worried about it. Chinese from some random place in Texas didn't sound too good.

"Dig in Ben, trust me it's good," Dean managed to get out in between mouthfuls of Chinese.

Ben took a bite of the Chinese and was surprised by how good it tasted, he quickly shoved more into his mouth.

"A lot better than that crunchy spaghetti you made last night," Dean said watching Ben devour his food.

"Yeah, way better than those tacos with the under cooked beef you made a couple nights ago too," Ben shoot back.

"Shut up kid," Dean said and playfully slapped Ben in the back of the head. Ben just laughed. He liked this. It reminded of him of when his mom was still alive.

When Ben first met Dean when he was 10, Dean was supper awkward around him and kind of corny. Always calling him kid and saying dumb jokes he didn't really get. But they sort of grew on each other and formed a bond that went beyond father and son.

Dean and Ben finished his dinner, Dean went back to the fridge to get another beer and Ben went upstairs to get ready for his first day of school tomorrow.

Ben was starting high school in a new state and was a little nervous. Dean had been giving him pointers about girls and school but he felt like no matter what he was going to fuck up.

Ben suddenly woke up. He looked around, it was morning. _ What time is it?_ He thought checking the clock, _8:00_. _Shit!_ Ben thought jumping out of bed and grabbing his school clothes he set out last night. Ben had meant to go to bed early but unfortunately he was to nervous get any real sleep and over slept.

_Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit! I can't believe I overslept! Fuck! Dean was supposed to wake me up._

Ben ran downstairs to find Dean passed out in the living room with a bunch of beer bottles around him.

_Why?_

"Dean! Dean! Wake up you're gonna be late for work." Ben rushed to Dean and shook him until he began to stir.

"Dean it's 8:10 I'm going to be late for school!"

"Shit I over slept," mumbled Dean.

"How could you drink all those beers?"

"I don't even know, I'm kind of happy I didn't die from alcohol poisoning," Dean answered frankly. "You ready?"

Ben nodded yes.

"Let me brush my teeth, I'll be there," Dean said while getting up.

Ten minutes later Dean and Ben where headed towards Ben's new high school, Bury High. Dean pulled up to the front of the school in his '67 Impala.

"Alright, a few words of wisdom, No one likes a kiss ass, the class clown is tolerated, and the cheerleader on top is usually the most insecure so aim high buddy," Dean clapped Ben on the back and handed him is backpack from the back seat.

Ben got out of the car but before he turned to leave he smiled at Dean, "Thanks Dean," showing gratitude for a lot more than just the car ride.

Dean smiled back, "No problem kid."

Dean watched Ben to hurry to class, he felt bad for the kid he lost his mom a month ago and had to move because Dean couldn't handle living in the house where his wife died. He was up rooted a lot like Dean often was when he was young. Dean sighed and drove away, he wanted to be there for Ben the way his father never had been there for him or his younger brother Sam, he just didn't know how.

Ben stumbled through his classes. Bury High or The Burry as the other students called it was a giant high school far from typical. You were not cool because you were a jock, you were cool because you were important. You were important because could get people to follow you. The Burry was filled to the brim with minorities and it was kind of weird being one of the only white kids in the school but what made The Burry hard to cope with was that freshmen were in a campus across the street from the main school. Freshmen Academy, they called it, kept the young students nearly isolated from the rest of the school and made it harder for Ben to make friends. Most of the students knew each other from middle school and cliques were formed long before Ben was aware and could make his way into one. So he spent most of his day alone, and when lunch came around he struggled to find a place to eat.

The cafeteria was in the main school so when the bell rang the students rushed across the blocked off the street for their lunch. Every one ate at the same time so the small cafeteria was filled with students, running around shouting.

Ben hurried into the growing free lunch line, he had forgotten to ask Dean for lunch money and was forced to eat the nasty school lunch. He quietly got his food and sat at the end of a table with only a couple of students on it.

"Oh My GOD! We got a white boy!" someone shouted behind Ben. Ben whipped his head around to see a black girl dressed in supper tight skinny jeans, a shirt that read "You Mad bro" (which was out of dress code), and an abundance of accessories.

"Where you from?" she asked sitting down next to Ben.

"Kansas," Ben said lowering his head in embarrassment.

"What?"

"It's a state D," another black girl with a less aggressive manner got up from the table D had come from and sat on the other side of Ben.

"I know that!" fired back D

"Sorry about that she's ghetto and dumb."

"What I tell you about calling me ghetto?" shouted D

"I'm sorry is that the only thing you heard in that sentence?" the other black girl stuck out her hand to me "Hi I'm Ana Marie Novak, but everyone calls me Reno."

"Hi, I'm Ben Braden."

"Well Ben I'm having a party a week from now," Reno grabbed a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote an address on it, "How about you stop by?" she passed the paper to Ben.

"Sure I'd love – I mean cool… I'll think about it," Ben finally settled on, he didn't want to sound desperate.

Reno just giggled and got up and walked away D followed her. All the freshmen sitting at the table with Ben just sat there awe struck.

"Do you know who that is?" one of the freshmen sitting across from him asked.

"Yeah, Ana Marie Novak, she just told me-"

"No that's Reno, school bad chick and the only daughter of freshmen English teacher Mr. Novak," said the freshmen. "Look I know you're new here but FYI she's a Junior and kind of the Queen Bitch, like for real. You might want to slow your roll."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Gosh do I have to spell it out to you? Don't-go-to-that-party she invited you to. It's tradition here to screw with the freshmen. Save yourself, don't go," the bell rang and the other freshman got up and left leaving Ben sitting there confused and worried.

But he couldn't forget about Reno, her crinkly afro, that appeared black but when the light hit it just right you could tell it was actually brown, her light brown eyes with an amazingly bright blue border, her lips, _Oh God her Lips!,_ they looked so smooth so soft, and her skin it reminded Ben of some delicious pastry, warm and this golden brown. Ben had Reno on the brain and was willing to bet it all on her.

After Ben had finally managed to pull himself together he dragged himself to his next class. English.

Ben was still lost in thought when he managed to make it back to Freshmen Academy and hardly noticed the looks he was getting form his fellow classmates. Late on the first day of school? Someone thinks they're a bad ass. Ben grabbed a syllabus off of his teacher's desk and found a desk in the front.

The man standing in front looked kind of strange. His dark hair was a mess, with spikes sticking everywhere, he wore a black waistcoat and a blue tie, and he had a trench coat hanging on his chair.

"Welcome to English I A PreAp," Ben's English teacher had a deep gruff voice, it didn't quite match the small man, "You will be learning-"

"Hey Mr. C let's quit it with that boring stuff! It's the first day we need to get to know each other!" one of the students in the back called out, "Like you PYT, we can get it poppin'!" the boy shouted out to a rather annoyed Hispanic girl sitting next to Ben, she shouted back something in Spanish and the other Hispanic kids in class laughed.

"Hey I know what you said! That wasn't even called for," the young boy said with a mock face of hurt.

"Thank You Mr. Donovan, now that you've managed to completely disrupt my class can you please sit down and reframe for talking form the rest of class?" there wasn't anything weird with what Mr. C said but the way he said it, he sounded like he was legitimately asking Donovan a question.

"Alright, I'm a stop for now. But you know… when I start back up again, you gonna have to remind me," Donovan answered and sat back down and began talking to the other boys around him.

Mr. C looked content with Donovan's response and went back to talking to the class, "As I was saying, You will be learning a combination of freshmen English and sophomore English to help you prepare for future AP courses. My name is not Mr. C," he honestly sounded worried we thought it was, "My name is Castiel Novak, you can call me Mr. Novak or Mr. C, but for the best results please call me Castiel," Castiel said all of that in his gruff monotone voice without any expression.

_Castiel Novak? As in Reno's dad? Is she adopted? No, his eyes are the same blue that borders hers. Crap, I guess I can see the family resemblance, guess she takes after her mom. Crap!_

**So? Good? Please Review.**

**Do you like my OC, and I bet you're wondering "Where is the Destial!" Don't worry it will come, but please remember it's a bromance, there will be no sex or almost sex. Unless it's between their two off spring. Who knows I wrote this for the hell of it so please read and tell me what you think and remember this is my first fanfiction and don't be bitchy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! Big thanks to all three of you who started to follow my story! All you have to do now is review! I'm going to try and put out chapters more often, twice a week or so, maybe! **

**So since the Dress Code plays major role in the story in general I'd like to show it you:**

**The Burry Dress Code:**

**NO SHORTS or HOUSE SHOES**

**10 – 12 graders: Gray or Black collared shirts with blue jeans or khakis. **

**Girls: NO Tights**

** NO Beanies**

** NO Scarves on your head**

** NO Ripped Jeans**

**Boys: NO Hats**

** NO belts with big buckles**

**Freshmen: White collared shirts with blue jeans or khakis. **

**Please comply with the dress code, failure to do so will result in in school suspension. Thank you, Administration.**

**Please review, I actually write this when I'm supposed to be doing something important.**

"When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love."

– Make You Feel My Love (Adele)

Reno watched as Ben walked back to the Freshmen Academy. She couldn't lie, Reno found Ben to be so cute, but younger guys had never been her type but there was something about the little baby faced kid that made her want to mess with him. She couldn't wait till next Friday for the party. Reno walked to class humming an upbeat tune.

**WEDNESDAY**

It had been three days since school started, it was time to give up, Reno had put in an honest effort to come it to school and class on time and in dress code but she was tired of arriving there and staying the whole time, and the horrible gray and black collared shirts they tried to force her to wear were too much for the poor girl. Wednesday morning she arrived to school 30 minutes late doing God knows what, in a hot pink shirt and ripped jeans, it felt right. She was walking up the front stairs to Burry High when she saw him, Ben was getting out of a sweet ass '67 Impala. The combination of the cute boy and sexy car nearly made Reno drool.

Reno waited for the Impala to drive off and walked up to Ben.

"Morning Ben,"Reno greeted him like they were old friends. She walked up to the younger boy and linked arms with him. Even though she was older than him she was much shorter than Ben she loved the close contact with the boy and she could tell by his bright red face he liked it to.

"So what class do you have?" Reno asked Ben.

"PreAP World Geography."

"Yuck! Ms. Dora's class?" Ben nodded, "Spiteful little bitch! Want to skip with me?"

"I really shouldn't. I mean… I'd get in trouble, they call when you're absent from a class. I just don't… my… Dean would be upset if I didn't go."

Reno smiled, "Don't worry about it! You're over 30 minutes late to a class, you're automatically absent, all you have to do when they call your house is say the teacher forgot to mark you as an excused absence, get a note from "Dean" and hand it into the attendance office tomorrow."

"Oh… ok. I guess I can skip with you then. Do you do this often?"

"All work and no play make Jack a dull boy! We don't want me murdering the whole class, do we?"

Ben laughed at Reno's little joke. Reno was refreshing. She was nice and a good girl, at least on the surface but Ben was beginning to see past her little façade when he saw her completely out of school dress code and late and not the least bit troubled about getting caught. If it were just Reno she could probably talk her way out of any problem but Ben was obviously a freshmen, with his white shirt and khakis, freshmen weren't supposed to be on the main campus except for lunch and the few rare times they had classes on the main campus. He could get in real trouble for being here with Reno.

But Ben didn't care, more like couldn't. Reno reminded him a little of his mother, her playful personality and her flexible behavior made her a wonderful companion, so he wasn't surprised when he ended up sitting at the base of some stairs talking to her instead of going somewhere.

"Who's "Dean"?" Reno asked while drawing circles in Ben's palm with her fingers.

"My step-dad."

"Hard ass?"

"No, far from it! He's just not very good with the whole single parent thing. When it was him and my mom it was perfect… but you know after she died it was just too difficult for him. I mean he's still trying… I just want to make it easier for him," Reno sat quietly and nodded the whole time Ben talked about Dean and his mom. Reno could feel the admiration Ben had for Dean. It made Ben so much cuter! The way he talked about Dean like he was superman was adorable. And she told Ben so.

"That's so cute. He's like your superman or something," Ben turned a bright shade of red. Reno reached out to Ben's checks that still had a thin layer of baby fat, "Real cute."

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" A deep voice asked behind them.

Reno froze in place.

"Daddy?" she asked, still refusing to look behind her.

"Ana Maria?" Reno was still leaning over Ben but her hands were now on either side of herself trying to keep her balance but Ben turned around to see Mr. No- Castiel staring at the two of them his head cocked to the side his eyes filled with questions.

"I thought you had a class this period."

"I switched with Mr. York."

"Oh. Well I better get to English, bye Ben. See you at home Daddy."

Ben had never seen someone move so fast in his life. Reno picked up her bag and was down the hall in a matter of moments the whole time not once did she look at Castiel. Ben just sat there for a moment not too sure what to do. He could remember all the stories Dean had told him about being caught by angry dads with shotguns. Ben looked back at Castiel he didn't look angry, confused more than anything, and he wasn't holding a shotgun just a teacher's notebook.

"You're a lot younger than usual," Castiel said.

Ben must have looked confused because Castiel continued, "She usually goes after older guys… I'm not going to lie I like the fact that you're younger and one of my students… it makes it easier to keep an eye on you. But you shouldn't expect much of a relationship with her…" Castiel's piercing blue eyes never left Ben's face and it made him a little uncomfortable, "It's not you, it's her."

Castiel just looked at Ben, the uncomfortable silence dragging on.

"I better get to my Geography class," Ben slowly got his bag and walked away slowly, when he turned back Castiel wasn't there anymore.

The high Ben had felt earlier was gone, he was a little worried. Castile didn't seem to mind so much that Ben was with Reno, in fact he seemed like it to other possibilities, it was just the fact he was so calm about it that scared Ben. Dean had always told him it was the quite dads that had the biggest guns.

Castiel walked to the front office and asked the clerk for Ben Braden's contact information. After a quick conversation with Ben's step-dad Castiel had scheduled a lunch meeting with him for later today.

When Dean walked into Castiel's classroom he was taken aback a little by the man. His wild bed head didn't match his button down shirt and waistcoat he was wearing or the slacks that were pressed to perfection. Dean didn't know how to feel about the guy, he sat like there was a stick up his ass, and when he was on the phone with him dean expected a much bigger guy than tiny Castiel. But he was worried about Ben. What was the kid doing that Dean had to be called in on the third day of school?

"Please have a seat Mr. Winchester," Castiel said gesturing towards a chair in front of his desk.

"Just call me Dean."

"Okay Dean," Dean squirmed under Castiel's intense gaze and gruff voice, "Your step-son Ben is a very good student. Attentive, smart, respectable."

"Then why'd you call me down here," Dean asked confused, "You seemed a little worried on the phone."

"Well Ben has seemed to attract the attention of my daughter Ana Maria."

Dean couldn't help but smile, Ben was becoming a chip off the old block, "Look I'll tell Ben to stay away from-"

"Ana Maria."

"Yeah, no problem," Dean got up to leave.

"Wait, Dean! I don't want you to miss understand. I like Ben-"

"You just don't think he's good enough for your daughter," Dean was getting upset. He had heard that quite enough when he was young. He didn't want Ben have to go through a long line of stuck up girls with even more stuck up dads.

"I don't think that either. I think Ben would be a wonderful influence on my daughter I just don't think he'll do much good before she corrupts him," Castiel said frankly, in fact he said it so calmly and monotone that Dean could only sit there and stare at him.

The awkward silence was broken by Reno walking into Castiel's classroom with her lunch. She walked over to Castiel and gave him a kiss.

"Hi Daddy. Who's this?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Ben's Step-daddy?" Reno asked with a forced laugh.

"Yes," Castiel cocked his head to the side waiting for Reno to say more but Reno just picked up her lunch and sat in a desk behind Dean and Castiel.

"Back to what we were saying," Castiel started "As parents it is important for us to guide our kids as best we can. But when it comes down to it kids tend to do what they want… we can only watch over them while they make their own choices."

"So you just abandon us to the world?" asked Reno.

"Ana Marai."

"Sorry Daddy."

"I'm just saying you might want to keep a closer eye on him."

"I'll keep that in mine," Dean said while getting up and leaving. Castiel got up to let him out. Castiel managed to stand right in front of Dean blocking his exit.

"Personal space Daddy," Castiel moved back to let Dean through.

"Sorry," Castiel said while opening the door.

"Wait," Reno called to Dean, "This weekend me and Daddy are going out on the town. Since you and Ben are new here I thought you might want to go."

"That's very considerate of you Ana Maria," Castiel said very surprised.

Reno ignored her dad, "What do you think?"

"My brother is coming in on Friday-"

"The more the merrier! I'll call my Uncle Gabriel!"

"Ana Marai-"

"Ok," Dean said, "We haven't got out much since we got here and I didn't have much planned for my brother."

"Great I'll give Ben the details," Reno forced Dean out of the room, "Bye Dean," Reno waved to Dean while he left.

While Dean walked back to the Impala he couldn't help but feel like he had done something good. He knew Ben had been bored lately, the kid had no friends and Dean hadn't been going out of his way to entertain him, that was a part of the reason why he had asked Sam to come over, he was hoping his little brother would be better at entertaining Ben than he was. But Reno had given him a quick and perfect answer to his problem. It wasn't like he wanted to shove his kid off on her but if she wouldn't to shower him with affection then why not. And her dad, Castiel was weird but seemed like a good guy. He thought Ana Maria was adopted at first but she had the same intense blue surrounding her brown her eyes that Castiel did. The whole black thing must have come from her mom. Not that Dean minded, Castiel just didn't seem like an interracial guy, too button down.

**Yay! Finished! Like? Did you like? Are sure? Well go back and read it and then Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
